narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenshi Sutā
Tenshi is a shinobi hailing from Konohagakure. She joined the ANBU soon after her friend died, and is now a jonin, risking her life to protect that of the hokage's, and is on a quest to find her place in life. Personality Tenshi is a calm, soft-spoken person, even in battle. She looks down on those she considers weaker than her, with the exception of her comrades, whom she near-always supports. During the beginning of her ninja career, she did not take her profession seriously, until the death of her first and best friend. At that point she began taking her kunoichi skills more seriously, to the point of enrolling in ANBU. After her time in ANBU, Tenshi's personality hardened. She was much more callous in battle after countless elimination missions, putting the mission first and morality and comrades second. However, she is still fiercely loyal to her family and village (in that order), eventually defecting to avert the danger to her clan, whom she cares for deeply. Appearance Tenshi is a short woman standing at only 5'2. She wears the typical konohagakure uniform, with instead of the peace sign on the back, japanese words that read "Frozen." In part 1, she had black hair that was back length, now chin length trimmed black hair. Most of the time currently, she wears a black robe with the words in white on the back written "Stealth", something she got from her days a captain. She also has this exact tattoo on her arm and back, but on her back the letters are a bit different. Early Days Tenshi was born to the Suta clan of Konohagakure some time after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War. It was then that the suta clan got their fame for using the Ice Release. At age 5, she was entered into the academy, it was there that she met her first friend, Honda Inzhigamaru. At age 13, they became chuunin. One day, the suta clan had to repay some debts. They did not have the money to, and in a few short days, they would be removed from konoha. Honda's clan was rich, so he promised to offer his life for the Suta clan to stay in konohagakure. The boy was executed, and his entire fortune repayed the debt. Four years prior 4 years prior to current events, 4 years after the event she would never forget, she became very efficient in swordsmanship and the Ice Release. Soon enough, she became the strongest member in her entire clan, at only 17. She became an anbu of konoha, and was an informant, gathering information on battles wtth smaller villages, and she was the captain of a stealth squad. Soon, she worked her way up to jonin level, and started hosting many teams. She eventually led a one man squad of her and another genin, named Fakashi Omiru. She trained him until he was a genin, and then 2 years later, he became a jonin and moved on from the team. After this, she became a guard of the hokage, and the leader of the konoha kenjutsu forces. She used her free time to train and get stronger, to become soon one of the strongest Ice Release users ever. Abilities Being the most powerful of a clan that can remain a clan in konohagakure, she is no doubt immensely powerful, even since early ages she was called a prodigy by others. She has amazing marksmanship in basic ninja tools, and is quite often using her intelligence to overpower an opponent in battle, rather than brawn, finding weakspots and exploiting them in a shinobi/kunoichi is how she manages to win her battles. She is prominently a Water Release user, and is atleast passable in wind release and though she mainly combines kenjutsu with her Ice Release. Her glacier release is strong enough to freeze up to self-proclaimed "A mile of land". Her ice type abilities make her hard to touch at close range, especially due to her kenjutsu skills. Stealth Skills Being the leader of the anbu stealth corps, she is very stealthy, often attacking from behind, or sneaking behind her enemy using her speed, even in battle. Due to her experience being a stealth expert, she tends not to go directly into combat, and uses ways around the opponent, on top of them, where the cannot see, and exploiting their blind spots. She can often use her ice to get past a bunch of fodders, to get to the main target, and uses it to instantly freeze and kill her targets. Her bukijutsu skills are used in situations where she has to use stealth to ambush her opponents with nearly dead on aim, and silent kills by imbuing them with her ice release. Kenjutsu At age 11, she started practicing with a sword. By 14, she inherited the family sword, and practiced with it. She is good enough to match most of the Samurai in swordsmanship, though she can also combine the sword with ice release, to freeze what she cuts, or freeze the air around her. She is able to make major cracks in the ground using her pure strength combined with her sword, and she can phase steel, something even the best swordsmen cannot do. Speed Being a stealth captain in the anbu, she is very fast, as she had to be trained to get behind highly trained warrior shinobi. Her Body Flicker Technique is perceived to be so fast, that it is around the speed of the Uchiha Clan's Shisui of the body flicker. Her slashes with her sword are equally as fast, and her slashes and strokes can barely be seen by a human eye that does not possess a dojutsu. She can nearly completely dissapear from sight just to reappear in areas the opponent would not suspect fast enough, showing the skills and raw speed of a true masterful assassin.